


Rodney McKay Kills the Car

by busaikko



Series: Drabbles [17]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/pseuds/busaikko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney wreak havoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney McKay Kills the Car

"I figured your mom wouldn't be so upset," John said. "We put her car back together."

Rodney shrugged. "Mostly."

John grumbled, flopping back onto the crabgrass, his hair a sweaty, greasy disaster. Rodney thought forbidden things, like how good John looked, how touchable.

His mom opened the door to say, "John's dad will pay for repairs," and then slammed it again.

"Sorry," John said, looking miserable.

Rodney reached out and rubbed John's knee. John squirmed onto his side so his face pressed against Rodney's leg, and Rodney knew he'd do it all again, just so he could have this.


End file.
